Cena
by GN
Summary: "Zastanawiałem się kiedyś, jaką cenę będziemy musieli za to wszystko zapłacić."


**Hm. Właściwie, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia skąd do się wzięło. **

**Trudno :I**

**I chyba sprawiłam, że Debi brzmi mądrzej i jest bardziej opanowany. Wybaczcie.**

**I tutaj znowu pozwoliłam puścić wodze fantazji i wyobrazić sobie jak wygląda przeszłość Jasdebi. Ponieważ to bardzo interesujące, jakby nie patrzeć!  
**

* * *

Zastanawiałem się kiedyś, jaką cenę będziemy musieli za to wszystko zapłacić.

Mam na myśli - za bycie sobą. Członek klanu Noego, ucieleśnienie wspomnień twórcy arki, gościu z krzyżami na czole, właściciel super zdolności - jakby tego nie nazwać, to właśnie ja.

Oczywiście, nie od zawsze.

Urodziłem się jako człowiek - byłem przeciętny, nie wyróżniałem się z tłumu. Podobnie mój brat i prawdopodobnie reszta klanu Noego. Ale przez ten krótki czas, kiedy byłem normalny, zdążyłem się nauczyć, że wszystko ma swoją cenę.

Może już zapłaciliśmy za swoje zdolności (i przez 'my' mam na myśli siebie i Jasdero). Przeszliśmy naprawdę dużo, zanim nasza przemiana dobiegła końca. Wyobraź sobie, że musisz mieć naprawdę niezły uraz, żeby wymordować ponad połowę rodzinnej wioski.

Nie, że to zrobiliśmy. To tylko tragiczny przykład.

W każdym bądź razie, chodzi mi o to, że praktycznie każdy z nas przeszedł już przez swoje małe piekło. Wyobraźcie sobie, co potrafią zrobić ludzie, kiedy okazuje się, że słyszysz myśli bliźniaka. Albo, że twoje czoło krwawi. Robią z tego od razu jakiś pieprzony cyrk, zbierają się ludzie, ksiądz, a wszyscy myślą, że jak włożą twoją głowę do jakiejś tam wody i będą drzeć się jak idioci to "demony odejdą".

Och, tylko, że tak się nie stało. Wróciły one za to ze zdwojoną siłą i wściekłością. Nigdy nie odeszły.

Nadal tkwią w środku, tyle że uśpione. Raz na jakiś czas upominają się, więc jakoś tak wychodzi, że mamy ochotę zabijać. Mam na myśli - ja i Jasdero. Nie wiem jak inni.

Stając się Noahem, musimy przejść przez przemianę, jak już wspomniałem. Podczas tego procesu tworzy się w nas nienawiść do ludzi (jak można zauważyć, nie?). Pomaga nam ona zabijać, gasić pragnienie widoku krwi i nadmierną agresję. Cóż, może z tą nadmierną agresją mi się nie udaje, ale kogo to obchodzi. Cholera, to nie moja, że wszystko mnie wkurza.

Wracając.

Musimy wyrzec się wszystkiego, co mieliśmy dotychczas. Głupiej Rodziny, idiotycznych poglądów i tak dalej. Zaczynamy (na swój sposób) życie od nowa. I właśnie, do tego dążę.

Dostaliśmy nowe życie. Przykładowo, ja i mój brat możemy czytać sobie w myślach, materializować różne rzeczy, albo nawet stać się jedną osobą. To się nazywa moc, nieprawdaż? Założę się, że większość z ludzi na tym świecie nawet o czymś takim nie marzyła. A to nie koniec!

Nas, Noahów, łączy jeszcze coś, oprócz szarej skóry i krzyży na czole (osobiście uważam, że to całkiem interesujące. Rozumiesz, można tym straszyć ludzi - w jednej chwili z nimi rozmawiasz, jak normalny człowiek, a w drugiej zmieniasz się na jego oczach i go zabijasz. Czasem robimy tak z Jasdero, jak nam się cholernie nudzi. Ale tylko czasem). Wszyscy jesteśmy prawie nieśmiertleni. Nie da się nas zabić podcinając szyję nożem, albo próbując zranić tak, abyśmy się wykrwawili. Chwilę potem, po tych ranach nie ma nawet śladu. Jedyne, przez co możemy umrzeć to Innocence (cholernie irytująca Innocence!), którą posługują się egzorcyści.

O, a z tymi jest dopiero zabawa!

Myślą, że mogą mnie powstrzymać. Mnie oraz Jasdero, cały nasz klan.

Może, to właśnie ciągła walka z nimi jest naszą ceną. Chociaż w to wątpię, szczerze mówiąc. Egzorcyści mogą być w stanie nas zabić, być dla nas zagrożeniem i w ogóle, ale nie jest to odpowiednia cena za to wszystko.

Po tych wszystkich latach życia jako Noah (o, a trochę ich jest, wierzcie mi) w końcu zadecydowałem, co jest naszą ceną. Milenijny ciągle napomina coś o wojnie, lub apokalipsie, no nie? I właśnie to jest sedno tego wszystkiego.

W końcu i tak czy tak umrzemy. Wszyscy apostołowie Boga, polegną jak pionki w szachach. Jeśli nie w trakcie walki, to potem. Jesteśmy czymś w rodzaju nowego początku. Będziemy początkiem nowych ludzi na ziemi (jeśli uda nam się pokonać egzorcystów. Ale jestem pewien, że skopiemy im ich grube tyłki), a nie wydaje mi się zbyt możliwe, żeby geny Noego z 14 osobników bezboleśnie zakorzeniły się wśród nowych ludzi.

Także, po prostu czeka nas drugie piekło. A i tak nie wiemy co się stanie po śmierci.

Ale w końcu jesteśmy apostołami, no nie?

Musi być dobrze.


End file.
